Phuture
by Siren's Chant
Summary: A phuturistic phic that deals with genetic engineering. Erik is a genetically engineered child, and when the experiment goes horribly wrong, no one knows what will happen to him.
1. The Doctor's Visit

Note: This can be a little confusing at first, but please, have patience (it's a virtue!). I want you all to be COMPLETELY HONEST when reviewing this story. It is my first "phic" and I can take all the advice I can get! Especially when it comes from all you revered Phantom "Phans" out there! Thank you, enjoy! By the way, this takes place in the far, far future... That may help to clarify. Thanx!  
  
~When it seems as if time itself keeps going, and all the technological advances in the world can only help and not harm, people seem content and satisfied. But, what did we have to learn from? Weren't there a few... "Mistakes" that we learned from? Well, this is the tragic story of a life of a genius who taught the world more than any textbook, he taught them the real story of love.~  
  
She stared out the little window. She was thinking. "How can it be?" she asked herself. "How can it be that space can literally swallow anything it creates without any compassion at all? Such beautiful and abundant planets, fascinating creatures, and extraordinary sights? It's so unfair..." She sighed.  
  
"Darling," he said. She took in a quick breath at the sight of him. He was still as handsome as the first day she met him. He was a tall, stately man with black hair, as black as space. His chin accented his cheeks, which were flushed with anticipation. "The Doctor is ready, let me help you..." He said.  
  
"You really mustn't fuss, Raphael! I'm not pregnant yet!" She laughed lightly, her laugh resembling a sparrow's call. "Oh, I suppose I should take advantage of it..."  
  
He lifted her tiny, fragile form up and supported her to the next room. When they entered the mahogany and marble laden office, the doctor motioned for them to take a seat in the lavish leather chairs. "Make yourself at home..." He said with a silky voice.  
  
"Now, my nurse informed me that you are thinking of genetically engineering your baby..."  
  
"Yes doctor... My wife and I are very interested in this. To be perfectly frank, doctor, we cannot conceive without artificial... Help." The wife looked down, intentionally avoiding the doctor's gaze.  
  
"I see... Have you filled out all of the paperwork Mr. And Mrs..." He flipped nonchalantly through several pieces of paperwork. "...Siren?"  
  
"Yes, we have."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure that you wish to do this... It is experimental after all. It could be very risky for mother and child..."  
  
The silence was deafening. Apparently they were all contemplating this. Then the father spoke. "We are indeed ready to do this doctor. We have discussed it profusely. Haven't we darling?"  
  
"Yes... We have..."  
  
"Very good! Now, what characteristics would you like your baby to have?"  
  
"It has to be a boy... We both want a boy... And he must be tall, thin, strong, extremely clever and intelligent, and a good mathematician. No boy of mine will be deficient in math! Oh, and he must be a good scientist, the best scientist in the world!"  
  
"Fine, fine." The doctor nodded. Then he glanced to the pretty young lady with steel blue eyes and blond hair sitting next to the husband. "Now, my dear, you haven't mentioned anything... What do you want?"  
  
Politely and quietly she said, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like my boy to be a good musician, violin and organ especially. Also I want him to be a great composer. My husband and I are very musical and believe our son should be too."  
  
"Excellent, now, what parent characteristics would you like him to have?"  
  
The young couple smiled at one another lovingly. "He should have my wife's beautiful steel blue eyes..." He volunteered.  
  
"And my husband's stunning black hair..."  
  
"I agree! Now, your wife, sir, will go into surgery within the next month. We will genetically engineer your child to those specifications. You do realize the magnitude of this operation correct?"  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"And that this child, if the surgery succeeds, will be famous?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Doctor!" the wife cried. "Do you think that it won't succeed?"  
  
"Of course it will... I have the best team of doctors in my staff. I assure you, Mrs. Siren, that the surgery will far surpass your expectations. However, just to be sure, do not tell your family or friends about the operation. Obviously you cannot hide your pregnancy, but make sure that this experiment is strictly confidential. I have notified the proper authorities concerning it. Because, if you do tell someone, there might be scientific riots over it and you could rightly be destroyed. Do you remember when cloning was developed and what happened then? This precaution is for your own safety..."  
  
"Of course, doctor."  
  
"Now, when we are ready to perform the operation in the next month, we will notify you."  
  
"Alright, thank you doctor..."  
  
"My pleasure Mr. Siren. Have a good day. You know your way out?"  
  
"I cannot be sure, but we will find it."  
  
"Very well." He contemplated for a moment as the couple was leaving. "Wait, before you go, what do intend on calling the boy?"  
  
"Erik, doctor."  
  
"Erik... Erik, what a perfect name... He will be the world's most perfect boy..."  
  
"Thank you doctor. Goodbye."  
  
Note: So, what did you think? Do you like it or don't you? Please review! 


	2. Unconscious

*Note: I should've mentioned this earlier but I don't own the Phantom references (-tear-). Plus, I want to say that, to clear this up, the reason why the husband and wife are getting a genetically engineered experimental child is because they cannot conceive without artificial "means". I added this very important factor (I must have been catatonic when I wrote the story, to not include such a thing) to the story and downloaded it again, but for those of you who read it and didn't understand it, that's for you. Anyway, I am going somewhere with this story (I promise ^_-). I'm sorry if any of you think that genetically engineering people is bad or weird. My father and I were just watching a documentary about it a few days ago, how you can engineer your children and all (well, in the future), and I too thought it was down right immoral (go with what God's given you that's what I always say) when I first saw it. But then I thought, "Well, it would make a somewhat good Phantom story of a experiment gone horribly wrong..." My mind works in strange ways I know. And I am interested in being a cytologist/chemist (among other things) someday (- sigh-). So please, try to bear with me. Your reviews are very much appreciated indeed! Thanx again!*  
  
*MidnightRain- Hey! I'm glad you liked it! Well, I would tell you about what happens with the mother and Erik, but I believe in the magician's phrase, "I do not divulge my secrets." Don't worry, the answer is coming soon ^_-!  
  
*Opera Ghost Kid- Yes! You do know me from somewhere! I have read several of your stories and poems and reviewed them (excellénte!). Thank you for responding!  
  
*Deirdre of the Sorrows- Yeah, that is true. I like to think of it as Erik's one "personal" flaw (something not created in him) due to frustration. Thank you for reviewing and I will somehow fit that into the story!  
  
*Bubonic Woodchuck- Thank you for reviewing! I have to read some of your stuff still, but I'm sure it's tres bien!  
  
*Basil- I'd like to think that my story was good enough to make someone beg, but I won't make you (~_^)!  
  
~Golly gee willikers Batman! That was loooong! Okay, here's the story.~  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
"I can't tell sir."  
  
"Well, don't wake her! I'm not paying you to be a nuisance!"  
  
"Wait, I think she's coming to..."  
  
It had been several weeks since she was last here. But it didn't look anything like the lavish office she remembered. Now she was laying in a cold, white, sterile operating room with the distant voices of her husband reverberating around her. She felt as if she wasn't there, like she was listening from some far off place. But then the voices became more distinct and she could make out the powerful form of her husband and the blurry white form of the nurse.  
  
He pushed the male nurse aside and looked quite close into her face. "Annalise? Annalise, please speak!"  
  
She groaned once in acknowledgement.  
  
"Annalise! I am so happy! We thought you were going into a coma for the past few hours. But, I've been here the whole time! I said to those non- believers 'No, she'll make it! I won't let her die!'"  
  
Annalise could clearly see her husband's face now and she was startled to see that it was worn with exhaustion and tears.  
  
"Raphael... Don't cry..." She said weakly.  
  
But this simple request only made the grown man cry harder. "Don't ask me to do that! It is impossible! But darling, these are tears of joy!" He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "You, and our son, have survived this revolutionary operation!"  
  
Annalise gasped with astonishment. "Our son?... He... Is..."  
  
"Yes! He is!"  
  
"Oh Raphael!"  
  
And presently she began to cry with him. "I can't believe I'm pregnant!" She looked down at her belly and rubbed it gently, "I love you Erik, my baby boy."  
  
Raphael kissed her stomach and looked up at her. She could only giggle with happiness. But then she stopped so abruptly that the husband unintentionally glanced at her heart monitor.  
  
"What happened to me? Why was I nearly comatose? Did something happen to Erik?"  
  
The husband sighed in spite of himself. "I cannot be sure of what happened, they would not let me be with you in the operation room, despite my incessant kicking and screaming. Finally they brought you out, and it appeared that you were having trouble breathing and your heartbeat was weak. The threat that I would sue them out of their minds if anything happened to you was enough encouragement for them to bring you back."  
  
"So... You do not know what happened?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry."  
  
She tried to think back. She had been there the entire time! Surely she could remember something!  
  
"I will ask the doctor... He will know..." She said, determined.  
  
"I will get him now." Raphael said and left the room.  
  
She covered herself with the threadbare blankets that the hospital provided. She suddenly felt so cold... What if something had happened to Erik? But the doctor said that nothing would... Would he lie so flatly to such a hopeful person?  
  
She heard resolute footsteps coming towards her room. She knew it would be Raphael back with the doctor.  
  
"Here he is, Annalise." Raphael said to her, almost scowling at the doctor.  
  
She looked up at the doctor she had seen in the office. He appeared to be very irritated by the whole situation, or just Raphael, but sighed, resigned, and said, "What can I do for you Mrs. Siren?"  
  
She didn't want to make eye contact with him to avoid being a nuisance, but she thought, "I am the one performing this 'revolutionary operation'."  
  
"Yes, doctor, I summoned you because I want to know what happened to make me lose consciousness."  
  
The doctor looked down upon her and replied, "You lost blood in the operation. The lack of blood caused you to have a 'semi-stroke'. But we collected blood from our banks and restored you. You were in a coma for a few hours, but it appears you are in fine condition now."  
  
"What about the baby."  
  
"The baby. Well, Mrs. Siren, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but. We cannot be sure of the baby's condition at this moment. However, either the blood transfusion, the lack of oxygen, or the coma could have contributed to birth deformities. It is too early in the baby's state to perform a sonogram so all we can do now is pray."  
  
Annalise looked up at the doctor with disbelief and tears welling in her eyes. But those tears would just not fall. Deep down she had always known something like this would happen. But she had always remained hopeful that her intuition would be wrong for once.  
  
Raphael looked equally disappointed, and angry. "You said nothing would happen! You said that he would be all right! What has happened to the sincerity of a spoken word?! Especially from a doctor!" Raphael raved.  
  
"Please, don't." Annalise pleaded.  
  
"No! This is my wife AND child I am talking about here! I don't want to hear about mistakes! NO MISTAKES! You have ruined our child and you will pay for this, one way or another, by thunder!"  
  
The doctor only continued to stare as the tall, strong, and infuriated husband accosted him. Then, when all Raphael could do was breath heavily through clenched teeth, the doctor said, "We weren't counting on the lack of blood sir. Usually we take extra precaution when dealing with blood and infants."  
  
Raphael, who was now leaning against the side of his wife's bed, glanced up at the doctor with flickering eyes. "Now you listen here DOCTOR, if you are worthy of that title! This is a 'revolutionary' experiment and if you want everything to go smoothly then you should take more precautions than that is expected for such a predicament. Are you satisfied that your 'experiment' has failed? This will RUIN YOU! You AND your practice!" Raphael turned round and avoided his wife's gaze. Apparently she soothed him, and he did not want to be pacified at that moment.  
  
"Excuse me sir. The experiment has not yet failed if the child lives. And I believe it will!" The doctor was beginning to get a little more upset every moment, and he was turning a surprising shade of crimson around the cheeks at the ceaseless insults.  
  
"What is the use of it living at all if it has deformities? You know our society! They will claim it to be a freak of nature, a creature of science not worthy of living amongst the general population!"  
  
"It doesn't need their approval. It only needs your love. The baby will be fine if you love it."  
  
Annalise was cowering at the bickering and finally looked up at the doctor's well-chosen and soft words. "I will love it doctor." She said distinctly. "He is my baby, my husband's as well. He will be all I will ever have to care for."  
  
Raphael looked at his wife and saw her condition, tears streaming down her pale face and an indescribable sorrow mounted around her eyes. He thought to himself, "This isn't worth it! Fighting with a doctor over something that is too late to change. If my wife is willing to love him, then I will too if it makes her happy."  
  
Raphael then looked at the doctor. "I'm sorry, I was upset. You did everything you could possibly do for her and Erik and that's all I can expect." He walked over and shook the doctor's hand.  
  
The doctor nodded. "I understand Mr. Siren. All fathers would be upset. I will leave you two alone now, I have work to do." The doctor left the room and closed the door silently.  
  
"Annalise, I can't believe I put you through that."  
  
"It is alright darling, but I don't know if Erik will forgive you..." She tried to withhold a believable smile, but it was not going to last. She let a tear drop, knowing how much Raphael was looking forward to a perfect baby boy.  
  
"I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me. Won't you forgive me Erik?" Raphael said to his wife's belly, trying to lighten the aura of the room.  
  
"Well," She said, petting her stomach, "We'll just have to wait and see..." 


	3. The Foretelling Father

*Note: Hello y'all! Thank you for reviewing! I know I say that a lot to everyone but I still don't think I say it enough. It means so much to get input from all of you. Well, anyway, I just want to say that I realize that I skip large chunks of time in this story of mine (hehehe... that rhymes...). I just want to get to the part that involves Erik as quickly as I can (and, if I may venture to assume, the rest of you do too). So that is why. Also I realize this chapter may be a little "strange" for lack of a better word. I know and understand this, but this chapter contains many vital details to the rest of the story. It also develops the character of the father to help better clarify the true villain in the story. Umm, me thinks that's all... Okay, yep, it is. I hope you like it! Thanx!  
  
*FireStarter911- Thanks for reading my story! I really tried to loosen up on the dialogue in this chapter. I wasn't sure what you meant exactly, but I had a pretty good idea. Thank you for the suggestion! I hope it's better...  
  
*Paperface- Okay, I'm really sorry, but I couldn't find "Gattaca". I searched and searched by the title. Is it a movie (a real one) or a fanfiction story? I found one called "After Gattaca" or something like that, and I read it, but it didn't have resonant caps (or lack thereof) or had any relevance to my story. I'm sure that it would've been enlightening too. But, in any case, you were the first to hit right on my theme of this story. "There are some things in our society that you should not obstruct and sometimes you must let nature take its' course." Finally, about the question you asked about "why they are doing this when it's obviously dangerous". Well, I'm glad you picked up on the doctor being the bad guy but... Well, he kinda is since it IS his fault that Erik is deformed... The husband is the most important villain here. He pressured his wife into getting this experiment because he wanted the baby "just so" if I may. Basically, he's a very mean and cynical perfectionist (ahem, a more subtle trait that Erik has except that Erik isn't really a bad guy deep down). Basically, he represents the evil in human nature (in a sense). I hope that helps. Anyway, thank you for also probing into the political aspect of my story (that's really what I was going for). I'm glad you liked it! By the way, I know I haven't reviewed it but (at least I don't think I did)... Your Empire in the Cellars story is VERY good. Just an observation. Thanks again!  
  
*OGK- You are so sweet! I love the poem! And thanks for putting me on your favorites list!  
  
~Okay, I AM THROUGH! FINALLY! Phew! Here it is...  
  
"In every child born, under no circumstances, and of no matter what parents, the potentiality of the human race is born again."  
-James Agee  
  
"Honestly Raphael! I just don't see why we couldn't adopt!" She yelled.  
  
It had been about ten and a half months since she had the operation. She had been holding that one line inside herself for ages, letting it suffocate her like strong, merciless vines on ancient bricks. Finally, though, she couldn't crack any more.  
  
She had forgotten why they had starting fighting in the first place. It seemed, however, that the nearer they were to the baby's birth, the more often and violently they would clash. Almost every conversation, no matter how small, eventually came to this: battling over the baby.  
  
"Why are you bringing this up now Annalise? There's nothing you can do!" He said this as if he was hurling an insult at her. She turned around and screamed.  
  
"RAPHAEL! I have been holding this in for months! The baby would've come by now! It's as if he knows that the world is cold and cruel. He's not coming out Raphael! He's not!"  
  
It had been so long. The baby, no matter how much they tried to coax it, just refused to be born. Annalise was beginning to get concerned with the baby's welfare whereas the husband was beginning to get concerned with his own welfare.  
  
"We can't just adopt now! I FORBID IT! We are so close Annalise!"  
  
"I never recalled you remarking on how you wanted him to be born, not being the perfect boy and all." She winced at the last remark, as if her husband's selfishness disgusted her.  
  
"I won't have this Annalise. You are going to birth this child whether you want to or not!"  
  
Annalise, absolutely exhausted by the bickering, collapsed in the nearest chair by the fire. She shook her head and sobbed. "Of course I want him. That's one thing you can't control Raphael." She looked up and peered vengefully at him. "You can't control that."  
  
Raphael glared at his small pregnant wife. "Who says I can't Annalise?"  
  
"Love surpasses all constrictions." She replied with a shaky yet dignified tone. She let the timbre of her voice slap Raphael in the face with reality. He wouldn't take it lying down.  
  
He walked over to the fireplace and looked into it. He folded his hands behind his back and said, "If you continue to talk out of line Annalise, I cannot be sure if I can control just where my hands could fly..."  
  
Annalise folded her hands resignedly over her bulbous stomach. She was so tired, and she knew Raphael was right; there was nothing she could do now. But somehow, it seemed that the birth of Erik would only bring heartache to them both, mother and child. She was also quite familiar with Raphael's frequently violent temper, and she was afraid of Raphael's blind rage somehow further damaging Erik's condition.  
  
"I give up." She sighed. "There's nothing I can do. You made this decision for me in the first place, why shouldn't I carry it through? I just would like to know why," She added, after a thought, "you wanted someone perfect."  
  
Raphael turned around slowly and faced her, his eyes equally sharp in comparison with the flickering flames behind him. "What you are asking of me I cannot divulge. It is of my own sick fantasy that you should have no concern."  
  
She glared at him. "Do you mean to tell me that you are using our baby to further your sick ambitions? Our baby?!" She sobbed, the suppressed tears finally coming down in earnest once more. "You still have not answered my question. Raphael," She added, "he is my baby as well. I at least deserve that much or I shall take this baby and leave you!"  
  
Caught with the sudden and definite threat his young, innocent, and meek wife offered, he decided that she did deserve to know. "Merely telling you that my objective is that of a mental state would be lying. It is far beyond that. All I wanted," He paused, "Was someone so perfect that the world would not be able to begin to fathom the pure and withstanding talent of something that belonged to me; was a part of me, something I made... It's always been a trait of mine... A hopeless perfectionist."  
  
Annalise stared at her husband in disbelief. Just a few moments ago he was a strong and powerful man about ready to strike her, and now he was a weathered, disheveled man who was revealing his secrets to her. He was a completely different person. But she was still confused. "Why have you put me through this? Ten and a half months of pregnancy and for what? To satisfy your dark desire? What are you going to do, then, when he isn't perfect? Are you going to kill him for missing a toe or something?" Annalise was growing hysterical, literally fearing for her baby's life.  
  
"I won't hurt him. Regardless of how perfect he is or not, I won't hurt him. He is still a part of me. I couldn't harm him even if I tried."  
  
She reflected upon this in silence and then looked up at him with big, red eyes.  
  
"But, you were about ready to harm me, weren't you?" she said finally.  
  
He looked beyond her out the window, finding it appropriate not to respond at all. She recognized this and sighed. "I'll go to bed. It is nearly midnight."  
  
"Some things are better left unsaid, Annalise." He said after her.  
  
She stopped on her way to the bedroom and regarded him, but did not turn around. "There was a lot tonight that was better left unsaid, Raphael. But that didn't stop you, did it?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She shut the door behind her. She knew she had asked for an explanation and yet she didn't know how to take all of this. She really didn't like getting testy with Raphael. But this was no trivial matter; this was a baby.  
  
She heard him pacing outside and she would've done anything to stop it. But what could she have done? What was there left to say? She feared, for the first time in her life, that she was more of a beast of burden than a wife.  
  
And there she sat on her bed, half dressed in her night clothes, in a drowsy moment when you have every intention of performing some task (in this case, sleep), and find yourself so lost in your thoughts that you sit there for an unknown amount of time and ponder your present state.  
  
And that's the way she was until she was thrust so suddenly back into reality by the imminent beginning of labor. 


	4. Birth and Death

*Note- I am so sorry if any of you have been mad at me for updating this so late. It's just, this is a very critical part in Phuture, and it was important for me to know which way I wanted the story to turn. At this point, it could've turned either way. So, I hope you enjoy!*  
  
Annalise got up from where she was sitting on the bed. She was surprisingly calm, despite the current situation. But, as calm as she was, she didn't have the slightest idea on what to do.  
  
She reached for her suitcase that was meticulously packed for her to go to the hospital. She looked at it fondly, but had to immediately down again due to a sudden rush of pain. She moaned, in spite of herself.  
  
A quick paced set of feet rushed to the outside of the door. Raphael knocked, rather forcefully.  
  
"Annalise... I want you to open this door!" He shouted. He tried at the lock, but it wouldn't budge. "Annalise!"  
  
"Raphael, leave me alone! Please!" She moaned again.  
  
"Annalise, I... Annalise? Are you alright?" Raphael's tone of voice had so suddenly and startlingly became soft and kind. It made Annalise take in a quick breath.  
  
"Raphael, I think we need to go to the hospital..."  
  
"Annalise, open the door! Please, darling!"  
  
Annalise got up to open the door. She unlocked it and let Raphael in. Upon seeing her, he embraced her warmly and stroke her hair. "Oh, Annalise, I'm so sorry my darling. How could I ever have thought of hurting you?" Annalise felt a tear fall on her cheek.  
  
Raphael let her go and searched for the suitcase. "The suitcase..." He mumbled to himself. "Where did I put that retched suitcase?" He looked up at Annalise. She was smiling as she showed him the suitcase she was holding in her hand. Raphael laughed at his own lack of concentration.  
  
He picked her up gently, suitcase and all, and made a mad dash to the garage. He had a blanket and pillow already in the backseat. He set her gently on them. "I'll try to get there as fast as I can... I promise." He kissed her and leapt into the driver's seat.  
  
They were off! Raphael was a crazed father as he looped around cars toward the hospital clinic and ran red lights. Annalise had her eyes closed most of the way there.  
  
They arrived to a screeching halt in front of the hospital. He picked her up again and rushed inside, declaring at the top of his lungs, "My wife's having a baby!! Someone help!"  
  
A very skinny nurse who was sitting at the desk calmly brought around two wheelchairs. "Whose is that?" Raphael asked curiously.  
  
"It's for you, sir." The nurse replied. "And the hospital thanks you for waking up all the patients."  
  
Raphael sat down, feeling defeated. The nurse tended to his wife. "How far apart are the contractions, ma'am?"  
  
Annalise sat down in the wheelchair. "I'd say less than five minutes now."  
  
"Then we haven't much time..." Said the nurse.  
  
The nurse wheeled them to the elevator. The elevator was on the top floor. Raphael started to sweat.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime, the elevator arrived and they were wheeled inside. The nurse pressed for floor thirteen.  
  
"Nurse," said Annalise. "I don't think my doctor is here yet..."  
  
"On the contrary my dear," she said, "he's been expecting you." Annalise gave Raphael a puzzled look and he returned it.  
  
The wheeled out of the elevator and onto a very empty, dark floor. "Is this the maternity ward?" Raphael asked.  
  
"No."  
  
They continued far down the corridor, to the very end of the hall. They were wheeled inside a very dark room. The nurse turned the light on.  
  
Annalise and Raphael looked around in awe and horror. "What is this place?" Raphael asked.  
  
The room, which was stark white, seemed to have pictures of Annalise's future baby all over the room. There were test tubes and a single operating bed in the middle, which Annalise guessed she would be in a few moments.  
  
The nurse left the room. Raphael got up and helped up Annalise out of her wheelchair. "I don't have a good feeling about this, Raphael..." She said nervously.  
  
"Me neither..." Raphael replied.  
  
There was silence for a moment, but then they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Hard, definite footsteps.  
  
"It must be our doctor..."  
  
The heard the footsteps come down closer and closer to them. Annalise couldn't help shivering. "This very eerie."  
  
The doctor entered with a smile on his face. "So, I hear someone is going to be a mommy soon..."  
  
"Doctor, where is the staff?"  
  
He dug into his pocket and pulled out two pills and handed them to Annalise. "This will help ease the pain."  
  
"Where is your staff?" Snarled Raphael.  
  
"I have no staff. I work alone, other than the nurse you met just now." He noted their confused looks. "Please understand," he continued, "It is absolutely crucial that everything we do tonight is a secret. That is the reason I have no staff with me. I can only trust that nurse because she is my wife. Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Siren, we will take very good care of you."  
  
"You aren't laying a finger on my wife OR child until I know that you are perfectly capable of delivering children!"  
  
"I am quite capable of that, Mr. Siren. Just trust my efforts... Unless you think you can do better?"  
  
Raphael remained silent.  
  
"Alright then. Mrs. Siren, can you please step over here? ...Yes, that's right. Right there."  
  
The doctor turned to face Raphael again. "I ask that you please leave us, Mr. Siren. I believe that you presence will agitate Mrs. Siren and we need her in her utmost condition for the delivery."  
  
Raphael opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't think of anything that would be a liable reason for him to stay. He walked up and kissed Annalise, and then made for the door.  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Siren? Can you call my wife in while you are out there? Thank you."  
  
Raphael started to grumble to himself as he stepped out. He saw the nurse and took her by the wrist. "If you hurt my wife or son in ANY way, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Mr. Siren," she said as she wriggled her wrist free, "I can assure you that other than labor pains, your wife and son will be in pristine condition." She walked by him and into the operating room.  
  
It would be hours before he saw his wife again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Note- This was where I was originally going to stop the chapter, but since you all are so anxious to get Erik into the picture (me too!), I am making this as kind of a "two for one" deal. Enjoy!*  
  
Raphael fell asleep with his ear leaned up against the crack between the two doors of the operating room. He was half lulled to sleep with the moans and cries of pain emitted from his wife and half cried himself to sleep. The door wouldn't open, and Raphael suspected that they had locked it.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and Raphael woke up with a start due to his head being smacked, a screaming nurse, and being trampled by that nurse as she ran away. Raphael watched her go and suddenly realized. "Where are you going?!" He yelled after her. "What happened?!" The nurse could only choke out pitiful weeps as her hurried steps died out in the dark, infinite hallway.  
  
Raphael got up and steadied himself. His head hurt very badly.  
  
After he recovered, he slowly stumbled into the room. He saw his wife holding a little bundle of cloth, humming a lullaby in a happy, low tone. The doctor was sitting on the chair next to the operating bed, rubbing his hand through his sweaty hair. He looked up and saw Raphael. He jumped up and ushered Raphael out of the room and into the hall. The doctor shut the door behind them.  
  
"What's happened?" Raphael said dazedly.  
  
The doctor could only sigh. "Well Raphael, the baby is healthy and happy."  
  
"What about my wife?"  
  
The doctor sighed again, turned around, and leaned a hand against the wall. "I am sorry, Mr. Siren."  
  
Raphael shot a puzzled look. "What happened?" he asked carefully.  
  
The doctor turned around. "Mr. Siren, your wife is surprisingly well. More so than I expected her to be..."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Take a look for yourself." The doctor opened the door and let Mr. Siren enter.  
  
Raphael saw his blushed, happy wife sitting upright on the bed. She smiled and put a finger on her lips, signaling him to approach quietly.  
  
Raphael couldn't help but smile too, as his beautiful wife gently rocked the baby in her arms.  
  
He bent down next to her and kissed her on her head. "How are you, my darling?" he whispered.  
  
"A little tired, but very happy."  
  
The cloth had covered up the baby's face. "Can I see my handsome boy?"  
  
"Not yet, he's sleeping..."  
  
"Oh, Annalise, one little peek?"  
  
"Not yet Raphael, please..."  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Raphael gently pulled back the cloth covering the baby's face and looked. He was unable to emit a scream before he fainted.  
  
The thud of his father hitting the floor had woken up baby Erik and he started to softly cry. Annalise was too weak to call for the doctor; all she could do was cry with her son. "Don't cry, my darling..." She whispered through tears. She kissed his tiny head and then suddenly and without warning, the cry of her son turned into a beautiful, soothing cry. Her tears had stopped, as if by themselves, and she looked at her son in pure and wondered awe. She rocked him gently in her arms. "What sound is this?" She asked him. "What angel gave you this power?"  
  
Baby Erik cried his mother to sleep and he fell asleep eventually as well. There they laid, snuggled together sleeping, angel and demon, mother and son, both dreaming of a world where they could both be together. Unfortunately, such a world did not exist.  
  
~END OF PART ONE~ 


	5. Substitutes

Note- Boy, I thought I would never get this chapter down! I know you're probably all sick of my excuses, as am I. I'm just glad you're still reading this! Thank you SOOOOOOO much!

This chapter holds a special place in my heart. Recently, my choir teacher passed away, and to her I dedicate this story. I loved her so much, she was the only one that believed I could sing well too. She was my first choir teacher, and although I was nearly a foot higher than her, she was always larger than life. I love you Mrs. White, and we'll never forget you.

The doctor walked in with his newly found wife, whom he found crying hysterically in the coffee room. Comforting her, he left her outside the operating room.

He entered softly and immediately saw Mr. Siren face up on the floor. The doctor, who couldn't admit that he didn't think this very thing would happen, took Raphael by the wrists and dragged him outside, where he asked his wife to look after him or put him in a more comfortable space.

Again he entered the room, this time concentrating on the baby, as if it was going to jump out and bite him.

He checked the monitors of the mother, heartbeat and such, and, satisfied, started to leave. Just then a meek voice called to him, "Doctor?"

He turned around and saw that Annalise had awaken. He walked towards her and knelt beside the bed. "What is it?" He asked gently.

"What do I do?" Annalise's large eyes were filled with tears. "I mean, isn't this supposed to be a happy time? I have just given birth, but... I feel very sad inside... Not about the baby, of course, he's an angel but..."

All the doctor could do was furrow his brow.

Annalise stopped. "Doctor! Your experiment failed! Aren't you the least bit upset?"

The doctor shook his head. "I wouldn't say it failed... He's alive, that's as much as we hoped for, isn't it?"

"But, the media?"

"Damn the media, no one will ever know about him or what happened here."

"My husband..." Annalise shivered, "He's going to kill me... I know it..."

"Why would he do that?"

Annalise looked at him. "Nevermind. ...Doctor, may I have some pain killers?"

"Pain killers? Are you in pain right now?"

"Very much so."

The doctor went to the cabinet and took out some pills. "Take only this amount. They're very strong, but I think these will be safe enough."

Erik shifted a little in his mother's arms as she reached for the glass of water by her bedside. Before the doctor could blink, she had swallowed them.

"Thank you... I shall like to be alone now, if that's alright?"

"Certainly."

The doctor made to leave the room, but before he did he said, "I'll send your husband in as soon as he wakes up."

"Alright."

The door shut with a thud. Annalise watched tiny Baby Erik breathing softly in her arms, occasionally cooing in his sleep. "Oh my baby..." She sighed. "What sort of life will you have?"

She laid him down gently on the bed and got up and made her way to the cabinet where the doctor got the pills. She rummaged through until she found them. She grabbed a handful and made her way back to the bed.

Erik had already fallen back into a deep sleep in his new position, so Annalise thought it best not to disturb him. She took her glass and looked at the pills, and then back at Erik. "I love you Erik... Always."

With one fleeting gulp, she had swallowed the pills. She crawled back next to Erik and lifted him in her arms and watched him while he slept, with tears in her eyes, until she was so drowsy she couldn't see.

Raphael was shown to the room the next morning. "She's in there," the nurse said, "Be gentle."

Raphael quietly entered the room and saw Annalise and Erik, completely covered, sleeping peacefully. He walked up next to her and stroked her hair, intending to wake her.

"Annalise... Annalise, wake up..."

Receiving no reaction, he took her by the shoulders and gently shook her. "Annalise. Annalise!" His shoulders began to shake with tears. "Why?!" He shouted as he ran to get the doctor.

They returned shortly afterward and the doctor checked her pulse. "I don't understand..." He thought.

Raphael glared at him. "Well, what has happened?"

"She's still alive, but she's in a..."

"A WHAT?!"

"A deep coma..."

Raphael collapsed to the ground. "Why?" he said.

"I'm not sure... Delivery complications..." The doctor ran out and yelled to his wife to get her hooked up to life support.

Raphael watched the doctor and then looked at Erik. "You..." He snarled, "You killed her..."

He walked up to Erik and picked him up, revealing his face. "You killed her, you monster!" He began to shake Erik back and forth violently. Erik began to scream at the top of his little lungs.

"What are you doing?! Are you mad?!" The doctor had heard the screaming and rushed back inside. "Give me that child right now!" The doctor snatched Erik away and laid him gently in his arms. "You could've killed him, did you know that?" he yelled at Raphael. "Shh, it's alright now, I've got you... Shh, stop crying," he whispered to Erik.

"Don't you dare talk to my baby like that!"

"You were going to kill him! You're a madman!" The doctor snapped back. "I won't let you do that. Even if he is yours." The doctor rocked him, "I suggest you leave now."

"If I leave, I'm not coming back! I will not father that, that... Creature of science! He's nothing but a monster! Look at him! Just look!" Raphael screamed through his tears.

The doctor stared at Raphael. "So this is how it's going to be... I would have never thought it of you... Just to run off like this... Leaving your wife." He shook his head.

"You know as well as I do that she's as good as dead. Not many people recover from comas!" Raphael began to cry again. "She was all I had... And that thing killed her! I want no part of this..." A teardrop fell from his eye. "I promised her I'd never hurt him... I promised... But I can't keep a promise like that!" His lips quivered. "I have to leave. I have to forget about this... About her... You have to let me go..."

"You have no hope in life! You have to believe in the power of love! She might survive!"

Raphael laughed. "And what will she have to live for? A monster?"

"Like you?"

"I... I will send you a check, every month. Keep her on life support until I run out of money. It's all I can do..."

"No, it's not..." the doctor said, calmer now. "Take care of your son. Love him, teach him..."

"Why don't you doctor?"

The doctor stared. Was he being serious? "Why? Why don't you want him?"

Raphael let out a shaken sigh. "I'm afraid... Of what, I'm not so sure. But mostly, I'm afraid to raise him on my own... I could never... Like she would..." At this, he looked over at his wife, paler now, and choked.

The doctor looked at Erik cuddled in his arms. He was the most retched thing he had ever seen, but he wasn't frightened of him. He was sympathetic towards him; how could he not be?

"Will I be able to find you, Mr. Siren?"

"I don't know where I'm going, but I'm sure our paths will cross soon enough, for I'm sure you'll let me know if she dies..." He looked down, intentionally avoiding the doctor's hard gaze. "What will happen to him?"

"I will raise him. I feel it's my duty. I created him, I personally molded him genetically, and I feel for the safety of all of us that I should parent him..."

Raphael could not smile. "That's best..." But secretly, Raphael did love Erik. Because a part of him was Annalise, and he loved her too much for words.

"You'd better leave. The sooner you get away from all this, the better." Raphael nodded, and made his way to the door. He looked back once, but never looked back again.

"NO! We can't take him in!"

"He has nowhere to go! His father won't have him and his mother's in a coma! A coma, Diane!"

"Charles, we can't"

"I'll work extra hours at the office to earn enough money... But we can afford him!"

"It's not the money. I can't sleep in the same house with it."

The doctor scowled at his wife. "Diane, he's a HE not an 'it'."

When the doctor had brought Erik home, Diane had almost fainted. She was part afraid of commitment, and part afraid of Erik.

"Diane, I'll build him a special room, where you'll never have to see him..."

Diane looked at her husband. "Why, Charles? Why do you want to take him in?"

Charles gazed at cooing Erik. How could such a sweet, innocent thing be such a monster? Diane didn't understand. "How could I put him in a foster home, after all he's been through, the poor thing!"

Diane shifted her weight, apparently struck by the powerful reality. She looked at her husband deeply, admiring his courage, but at the same time not believing it. She shook her head in shame at her own stupidity. "Alright." She said, finally.

Erik squeaked as Charles set him down gently on the couch to kiss his wife. "Thank you..." He whispered in her ear, sending a tingle down her spine.

He picked up Erik again. "I'll make him a room in the cellar. It's not too damp down there, rather cozy in fact."

Diane couldn't help but notice how Charles' eyes lit up at the very thought of it. She knew how he loved doing nice things for other people. She was just sorry she was so hesitant to do the same. After all, how bad could it be?


End file.
